everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jemma/Gallery
Jax keeps on looking at Emma when they first meet.jpg Jax helping Emma clean.jpg|Jax helping Emma clean Jax and Emma talking by the lockers.jpg|Jax and Emma talking by the lockers Jax and Emma 216.jpg|Team Jax Jemma holding hands.jpg Jemma 7.jpg Jemma hugging.jpg Jax stopping the council from stealing Emma's powers.jpg|Jax stopping the council from taking Emma's powers Screen Shot 2015-04-04 at 8.22.26 PM.png Jax has an arm round Emma.jpg Jemma holding hands in the beach.jpg Jax turns Emma back to Human.jpg Jax holding onto Emma.jpg Jemma hugging after Emma's turns Jax back into a human.jpg Jax helping Emma pick up her tray.jpg Jemma burning a marshmellow.jpg Beach Birthday Bash Bonfire pic 1 Jemma's next to each other.jpg it counts as Jemma when Jax has his arm around her.jpg|it counts as Jemma when Jax has his arm around her Awwww, the feels, the way she looks at him!!!!.jpg|Awwww, the feels, the way she looks at him!!!! Again, with the amazing edits, sorry i can't help it.png Again, I know there's a picture like this but i really like this edit.jpg Again awesome edit, to the maker.jpg I know we already have a picture like this but i had to, this edit is amazing credit to the maker, this is edit is awesome.jpg Jemma 10.png Jemma 6.jpg Jemma 8.jpg Jemma first kiss.gif DanielSeesJemma.jpg awww, his new years goal, the feels!.jpg|awww, his new years goal, the feels! Emma_and_Jax.png cause i ain't looking at no one else.jpg|"Cause I ain't looking at no else" Quoted from Little Mix's 'Move' Emma comforting Jax.jpg|Emma comforting Jax 10553995_738243989566840_64727751_a.jpg Jemma in kangroo Jax.jpg|Jemma in kangroo Jax Much better.jpg|I know i'm definitly team Jax :-D Yasssss.jpg|Yaaaasss, sooo true True That.jpg|True Dat who did emma pick.jpg|Question: Who did Emma Pick? Answer:JAXXX!!!!!!!! :-D More jemma.jpg Fav Jemma Pic.jpg|Jemma getting back together B9TIwdbIUAAkt-i.jpg imagesCA4FB8K8.jpg Every_Witch_Way_S03E03.jpg NoMoreTemp.jpg Every_Witch_Way_S02E01.jpg 9ik6.jpg Every_Witch_Way_S02E21.jpg Every_Witch_Way_S03E15.jpg tumblr_inline_ni59zaG6BF1qiv8h1.png tumblr_inline_ni59w0aQJC1qiv8h1.png eww-famous-couples-09.jpg|jemma food fight Hqdefault2.jpg Every-Witch-Way-Season-2.png images12.jpg Emma_And_Jax_Casting_Spell2.JPG Emma_And_Jax5.jpg Emma_And_Jax9.JPG Muzy_Jemma_Edit.jpg every-witch-way-eww-is-back-flipbook-image-9.jpg NB5mQ.jpg Hqdefaulteww217.jpg 11116935 924976977567185 383321102 n.jpg Image-399D 53D23BE3.jpg Jemma, Miego, and Phandi looking fierce.jpg Emma And Jax11.JPG Jax running after Emma.jpg B6Zt-OEIIAAZnQ0.jpg Z5mfsbpdogcl315.jpg Fm837j11v7nq316.jpg Picture 5.jpg ILNqZu0an8c maxresdefault308.jpg ImagesCA5NLMF6.jpg Screenshot 1314.png Tumblr nn9jkmw4vE1s0d7jwo6 500.gif eww-the-20-best-eww-moments-ever-flipbook-4x3-image7.jpg|jemma dance tumblr_nn9jkmw4vE1s0d7jwo9_500.jpg gjnnqeye.jpg lexc7uma.jpg tlxr201.jpg VsRPr219.jpg EHPU2.jpg 370709-2b028d.jpg 370947-2.jpg 28af8f.jpg 1327b5.jpg 370968-2.jpg 370711-272564.jpg Every-witch-way-paola-andino-interview-04.jpg Unnamed.png Jemma 6.jpg tumblr_inline_ni5a0p5MnF1qiv8h1.png Tumblr_nn9jkmw4vE1s0d7jwo1_500.gif EveryWitchWay17.jpg EveryWitchWay16.jpg Everybody.JPG Everybody2.JPG 10932371_774559632619751_1800836755_n309.jpg 11208195_835550413194373_74503253_n222.jpg 20ae94.jpg AHR0cDovLzUwLjcuMTY0LjE4Njo4MTgyL2kvMDIvMDEyNzkvaTgyZzEyZ3l0a2Rz.jpg Maxresdefaults302.jpg Jax and Emma .jpg Every-witch-way-love-triangle-dilemma1.jpg Every-witch-way-live-vote-poll-emma-jax-daniel.jpg Who did emma pick.jpg Emma And Jax12.JPG AboutWizard.jpg 23f75363ef08ea95ccf90c70632d328f.jpg 31be6df036e2416689d9cbf081505ff8.jpg Jax_and_Emma_kissed_o_EWW.jpg Eww-top-10-spells-flipbook-4x3-image-10.jpg Tumblr_nn9jkmw4vE1s0d7jwo8_500.jpg 11017596_684388965023438_1319049728_a.jpg Tumblr nn9jkmw4vE1s0d7jwo5 500.gif Maxresdefaults305.jpg Image-1434224928.jpg 370710-1191d4.jpg WIe7jV0.jpg B8JwWcgIcAEVN3u.jpg 11420706 1446956328941984 1148171935 nn.jpg every-witch-way-season-four-teaser.jpg Every-witch-way-cast-goodbyes-first-look-pics-03.jpg Emma And Jax19.JPG Emma And Jax17.JPG Emma And Jax18.JPG Emma And Jax16.JPG Emma And Jax15.JPG Jax Casting Spell6.JPG Emma And Jax14.JPG Emma And Jax13.PNG Meetjemma.jpg Image-1436358845.jpg RTCar.jpg Everywitchways4.jpeg ImagesCAHWUQCD.jpg JemmaS4.jpeg ImagesCAFN29E4.jpg 27dca1.jpg 1111.png Everglades.jpg ImagesCA05TM7F.jpg EWW 402 04mR.jpg Wlk9we18w3bq.jpg Emma, Andi And Jax.JPG 1e184a.jpg 115802.jpg 1e8fd8.jpg Eww-403-16x9.jpg Jemma404.jpg AHR0cDovLzUwLjcuMTY0LjIwMjo4MTgyL2kvMDcvMDEzNDAvemF0cHBoZWlzY21m.jpg Every.Witch.Way.S04E01.jpg D55sZDbM9DJX23GPW1JrGIZos3N-m5mv1zT9RP8rGU6tlMnXdT404jemma.png EWY 306.jpg QMgXwP468B8UyWX6iYzewwjemma404.png Image-1437328282.jpg Emma and Jax reconcile.png|Emma and Jax reconcile. 22e365.jpg Every Witch Way S04E10.jpg Wipedown.png Tumblr memorywipe 500.gif Tumblr foodfight.gif Tumblr nn9jkmw4.gif Volj406.png Jemma404.png Jemmakissonthecheek.jpg SquareOne.jpg NNbW3rCQbjw maxresdefault.jpg JemmavsJake.png Screenshot 5.png Maxresdefault-4.jpg 1087e5.jpg U2giJaz.jpg Screen0404.png Untitled_(3).png 7bt97bv7qesc404.jpg A60rtx3zagrw402.jpg Jemmas4.jpg Jemmandi303.png Every-witch-way-416-clip-ever-4x3.gif 11809991 1622306928034525 1826171829 n.jpg Eww-416-full-episode-thumb-1x1.jpg 17ba8a.jpg 7g2wv8ua6l1k.jpg 3-ypePrEDV0 maxresdefault.jpg 1ffd51.jpg TKI 107 01MR.jpg FotorCreated.jpg 29515466cfa74156d w.jpg Tumblr inline njsqe4GJSl1qiv8h1.png 5lu79s5oqhq4.jpg 86jwpqr6zkoe.jpg Tumblr nn9jkmw4vE1s0d7jwo2 500.gif ImagesCA3EQAN0.jpg Faeb04a8eb10f20ba84d445cd7acee7d.jpg AWWY401.png CG7rmd3UYAE60OL.png 100004310828864pizapw1410063701.jpg Maxresdefaultt402.jpg Every_Witch_Way_S04E04.jpg Jemmafoodfight.jpg Screenshot 411.png Tumblr inline njsqa4QpDm1qiv8h1.png Novoasiblings.jpg Tumblr n83f1iAwOb1qzfayeo1 500.gif Tumblr inline njsrcgJiEB1qiv8h1.png B3FGO6vCQAEoyGr.jpg 11313573 1060587eww 413 n.jpg CfuHJPH.jpg 1cdf7e19b4c9e010dd263149fb000d1c thumb.jpg More_raolo.jpg Db96fb5b94f8b88182e0d1de61c91a2b thumb.jpg Everywitchway1.jpg 11375403 1461140827543199 1895355384 n.jpg 297666423308806bd w.jpg 11256729 837231526331912 952386900 n.jpg B8JwWcgIcAEVN3u.jpg QQbp6SAA.png EItOSx0H.png Jemma s4.png Every-witch-way-episode-994-thumb-1x1.jpg Jemma kiss s4.gif 11208280 111237455889270 1602767008 n.jpg 14ed43606e8001803d581db4ae13bd72 thumb.jpg Every Witch Way S04E16.jpg SG8qlfhMFEg.jpg D228456630bc83a02aaa2500ab9ec8be thumb.jpg Jemma Daniel.jpg AHR0cDovLzUwLjcuMTY0LjE5NDo4MTgyL2kvMTAvMDEzNDYvaG1wdWZtZGFjMjVt.jpg 12f1e6.jpg AGirlsSacrifice.jpg Jemma at school.png Emma trying to undo Agyy s spell on Jax.gif Jemma in kitchen.jpg Emma with the Novoas.jpg ArhwKDC320.jpg Jemma Miego.jpg Jemma in hallway.jpg Jemmandi at lockers.jpg Jemma erasing Daniel's memory.jpg 13acd883a459d42a.jpg Jemma 204.jpg 17-czarownica-jemma-s02e17-pldub-webrip-xvid.png Jemma staring at girls.jpg Jemma kiss 3.png 11111465 1430673897243712 113687282 n.jpg Council Meeting.jpg Jemma Phandi with Danny in back.png 63f1e6b69432bc827e1f5faf239bdb10 thumb.jpg Jemma at play practice.jpg Tumblr inline njsqheQVPC1qiv8h1.png Jemma kiss 2.png Di-C5IIGJ220.jpg 505380295 313.jpg Tumblr nn9jkmw4vE1s0d7jwo9 250.gif Jax trying not to drop the tire on Emma.jpg Trapping Daniel.jpg Jax hitting Emma with Cake.gif Everybody7.jpg Jemma talk 412.jpg Emcastingspell308.jpg Everybody5.jpg Jemma hug.gif Jemma at lunch 217.jpg Cf856a504ca98c2b3a0c6fe2ef92b-212.jpg Jax protecting his Em.png Jemma on stairs 315.jpg Jemma alert.png Jemma Phandi in hallway 220.jpg Jemma hug.png Jax looking at Em 2.png Jax looking at Em.png EWW JEMMA.png Jemma Miego Dia.png Jemma kiss anime dance.png Image-0BA1 55AD6A401.jpg QevJkNP401.png Jax and Emma wet 401.png Jemma moment 401.jpg 83rn8li8qf401.jpg Jax and Emma s4 kiss.png 87a5d0a9aed82b97cc84 thumb401.jpg Tumblr nr4n2osZmT1rcqnnxo1 500.gif Jax and Emma on the road.png Jemma stare in car.gif Maddie Jemmandi.jpg Jemmandi.jpg Jemma kiss on cheek 402.png 1ea98c81ff51b7e2fe3b402.jpg Everybody12.png Szdla0zzngxa404.jpg Jemma Daniel 2.jpg Grand Tour 403.jpg 1d7b403.jpg Image-ACC9 559DD73B403.jpg RBC 302.jpg Jemma studying 220.jpg Jemma-phandi-220-640x480.jpg 1280x720-210.jpg Rogue rebels 302.jpg Jemmmandi walking in hallway 205.jpg XZfG2Fyc.png Everybody12.png Szdla0zzngxa404.jpg Image-7991 55AFA317404.jpg 7SUgIAo407.jpg Everybody8.jpg Everybody5.png Outta Hand 210.jpg Novoas and Emma.png 03-czarownica-jemma-odcinek-s02e03-ciasto-xvid.png Jax seeing his Em stress 409.png Everyone 407.jpg Hiding 307.jpg Rebels Boot Camp 302.jpg Amused looks 220.jpg PBP204.jpg Meltdown.png Father and son.png Emma and Jax final kiss.jpeg Jemma make up hug.jpg Jemma in Jax's house.jpg GVkGrY0410.jpg Jemma together 411.jpg Ursula talking to Jemma.jpg EITE 404.jpg Jemma 404.jpg Jemma smiling at each other.jpg Liana and Emma helping Jax up.jpg Man down.png Jax and Emma at car 405.jpg Trio 404.jpg FAXtT9qQ413.png 2da5f7 4acf6b5c0a59feb413.png Jemma laughing 414.jpg Jawitchg59.jpg Emma & Liana hugging.png Finding the Conjurepedia.jpg Jemma 415.jpg Emma protecting the Novoas.jpg Jemma vs Jake.png Jawitchg52.jpg PIAB 414.png Jax defending Em and Jessie.jpg Jawitchg50.jpg Jawitchg49.jpg Jawitchg44.jpg Jawitchg42.jpg 6qeky7k0we416.jpg Jemma at Novoa house 417.jpg Really Em 417.jpg 036 9417 n.jpg Shhhhh 417.jpg Jawitchi05.jpg Jemma & Jessie 417.jpg Jawitchi04.jpg Jemma hug 216.jpg ZIop4.jpg Every-witch-way-series-finale-pics-video-02.jpg Jax conjuring a rose for Emma 225.gif Jax scaring Emma in her room 207.gif Emma & Jax hug - Every Witch Way Series Finale.jpg Jax conjuration.gif Eww-420-16x9.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Pairing Galleries Category:Main Pairings